death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elves
A race born between Vida, the goddess of life and love, and a young Elf who was serving her. Their appearance is exactly the same as that of Elves other than their dark skin; they are sometimes referred to as “suntanned Elves.” Also, old books say that Dark Elves have more sensual figures than Elves due to being descendants of a goddess who also rules over abundance and prosperity. However, in later years, the ‘Extraordinary and Odd’ Dario Dan, who was renowned as both a mage and as an artist, gathered a thousand Elves and a thousand Dark Elves to cooperate in an investigation, through which he determined that this rumor is not true. Like Elves, Dark Elves possess the qualities for using magic, but they also possess exceptional physical qualities such as Vitality and Strength. In other words, they have high overall Attribute Values; there are no areas in which they are inferior to humans. They can possess an affinity for any attribute, and like Elves, there are many who awaken to Spiritual Magic. They possess the Dark Vision and Magic Resistance skills from birth. They have long lifespans of a thousand years. Excluding the Vampires, who do not age at all, Dark Elves have the longest lifespan as a race. (There are some among the Drakonids and Majin) who live longer than a thousand years, but they do not have longer average lifespans as a race; there are just large individual differences.) Dark Elves age at the same pace as humans up to their teenage years, and after that, they age at a rate of one physical year of age every several human years, and at a certain stage, their growth (aging) stops. There are individual differences in when this period occurs; it can occur as early as the mid-teenage years or as late as the early thirties. But unlike Elves, once their growth stops, they maintain this appearance for the rest of their lives, so it is possible for elderly individuals who have lived for nine hundred years to have the appearance of boys or girls in their mid-teenage years. The mental ages of Dark Elves are strongly influenced by how old they appear to be. Perhaps due to this, they do not have a custom of respecting their elders unconditionally. They will always be treated as immature until they develop appropriate knowledge, skills and personalities. But many Dark Elves respect those who show themselves to be mature, so they are also a race that is easy to get along with. Because they have longer lifespans than Elves, many Dark Elves have somewhat carefree personalities. Some live as adventurers or as civilians, but with their sense of time, they consider these things to be “training,” “studying abroad” or “a bit of a long journey.” There are almost none who intend to spend their entire lives in human society, because most nations are likely to be destroyed or divide before they reach the ends of their lifespans. But there are no Jobs as adventurers that they are particularly suited for, and they can use their long lifespans to learn all kinds of occupations as civilians. Historically, Dark Elves have kept their distance except from Elves who believe in Vida, but they are not hostile as a race. However, many Dark Elves hate the very sight of priests of Alda. Dark Elves’ perception of marriage is peculiar and quite uninhibited. Because they have long lifespans, so even if they swear to love each other for eternity, arguments and affairs can happen if they spend hundreds of years together, so most Dark Elves make an oath to give each other “one hundred years of love.” If they wish to remain a couple after those one hundred years pass, they repeat their oath for another hundred years in front of a statue of the goddess. Repeating this practice is marriage for the Dark Elves. If they have changed their minds, they can simply divorce on the spot, so it is said that Dark Elves are the race that spills the least blood over romantic complications. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction